1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an electronic display having segments which can be selectively biased to emit one of a first and a second color.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,585, issued to Strain, disclosed a display device having an electroluminescent device with a plurality of layers of phosphorus, each being respectively capable of electroluminescence of differing colors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,788, issued to Kaelin, et al., disclosed a driving circuit for light emitting diodes arranged to achieve a selectable color display. This device included a control for controlling the brightness of the biased light emitting diode to emit predetermined colors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,570, issued to Kaelin, et al., disclosed light emitting diodes arranged in a matrix with a brightness control for selectively controlling the emitted color.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,473, issued to Lebailly, disclosed a device capable of emitting different colors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,399, issued to Fuzzell, disclosed a circuit with light emitting diodes, lenses being used to obtain different colors.